User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Two
OJ'S POV As I witness Balloon running back to the cabin crying, a powerful thought comes to me: He saved your life, and you repay him by YELLING at him?! You deserve to die after that. {HEAVY SIGH} It's true. I just yelled at Balloon without thinking. You know what? I'm going to apologize to him. After all, I'm still alive thanks to him. It's the least I could do..even though I have hypothermia. BALLOON'S POV I sit on my bed, gazing at the falling snow. However, I wasn't enjoying it. {DOOR OPENS} Oh no, it's OJ. Well, at least he won't try to come into my-- {KNOCK KNOCK} Dammit! "Balloon? Can I talk to you for a minute?" NO WAY. I quickly hide in the closet. {BANG BANG} "Are you in--" OJ opens the door. "Where could that airhead be?!" WHAT?! AIRHEAD?!?! I come out of my hiding spot. "THAT IS AN INSULT TO ME!" {CHUCKLE} "Balloon, it was a joke. Take it easy man." {SIGH} "Whatever. Just leave." He shakes his head. "I..have something to say." {PLOP} OJ sits next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry, really really sorry." For what? "For YELLING at me?! For SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS at me?!?! For--" He squeezes me, and I can't breathe. {MUFFLED NOISES} "I was GOING to say..I'm sorry for all of those things I said to you." OJ lets go of me. {RAPID EXHALE} I think my asthma's acting up again.. He looks surprised. "You okay Balloon? Your face is completely flushed." My chest hurts. "I'm fine. Get me my inhaler." {NOD} "Sure." He gives me the inhaler. {SPRAY} {SPRAY} Phew! I feel much better now. I smile. "I forgive you OJ. And I'm sorry too for--" {COUGH COUGH} His facial expression turns sickly, and he falls to the floor. Right! His hypothermia!!!! I catch him just in time. "Hold on, I'll get you to the fireplace." {RASP BREATHING} "Thanks so much Balloon." OJ plops near the warm fire. He shivers. "Is..there a blanket lying around somewhere?" I grab a sheet from his room, which was on the other side of the cabin. {SWISH} "Here you go, a nice and comfy sheet!" {COLD BLOWING WIND} "..It-It's a snowstorm. Umm, I think we're trapped in here.." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Thank the citrus. I don't wanna go back outside anytime soon." {RUNNING WATER} OJ peeks into the kitchen. "What are you making Balloon? It better not be snow cones." I roll my eyes. "Pfft. SNOW CONES?! Please. I'm making HOT CHOCOLATE!" {ANOTHER SIGH OF RELIEF} "Yay! I LOVE hot chocolate!" {NOD} "Me too! Especially with the marshmallows and whipped cream." "Oh! And the sprinkles. Can't forget the sprinkles!" {PSSHH..} Done! The hot chocolate is complete. {WHIMPER} Oh God, I better hurry. {RUNNING} "Hurry up! I'm cold!" Do you want me to DROP them or no? "Coming!" I reply. {CLATTER} I hand OJ his cup of hot cocoa. {SIP} "Mmm! This is the stuff!" "Couldn't agree more!" {SIP} {BURNING FLAMES} OJ smiles at me. "So, um..what were you going to say Balloon?" I stare at him. "Huh?!" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "Didn't you say you had something to tell me earlier?!" Oh..right. About that.. I quickly sip the rest of the cocoa. {GULP} {GULP} {GULP} {GULP} OJ facepalms. "I REALLY think you shouldn't have done that." He takes another sip. "Anyways, what were you trying to say earlier?" I can feel my body deflating again.. I inch closer to OJ. "I'm..sorry too. For making you catch hypothermia." It was all too much now. I start to cry. "I'M SORRY FOR COMING ON THIS TRIP WITH YOU! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU FALL ILL! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING OJ!" I wail, unable to stop sobbing. He sighs heavily. "Shhh..it's okay Balloon. This isn't your fault. It can happen to anyone. Besides, I'm a little happy to be sick like this." Why would ANYONE want to have hypothermia?!?!? I look up at him. "Why? Isn't that a bad thing??" {NOD} "Yes Balloon. But I know that you'll take good care of me..like a little brother would." That's REALLY sweet of him! OJ hugs me even tighter. "I may be at the risk of death, but at least I'm still alive and well..with you." {GIGGLING} "Balloon..you're all pink. Is everything okay?! My heart's beating faster than a drum now. "I'm alright OJ. Don't worry about me so much." {LAUGHING} "As you wish Balloon." {SWISH} Is that OJ's sheet?? His facial expression is filled with warmth..literally. "I got the feeling you may be cold, so I wrapped some sheet around you." Can't this guy get ANY sweeter?!?! I'm starting to feel very sleepy.. "Thanks OJ, you always look out for me." {SIP} "No problem Balloon. If you're tired, don't be afraid to sleep on my lap. I'll stay with you as much as I can." {SNOOZING} I hear OJ chuckle a little. "Balloon's a really fast sleeper.." Dude..ARE YOU FOR REAL?!? Whatever. As long as he's here for me, because I'm here for him too. The blanket and fire really warmed me up, but I'll tell you what warmed me up even MORE: OJ's company and heart.. Category:Blog posts